Modern technology and products are critically dependent on the use of advanced materials, including macroscopic materials, microscopic materials and nanomaterials, with properties carefully tailored to the desired specific application. These properties can rarely be achieved with one homogeneous material or compound, but are readily available by attaching one material or compound to another, giving a composite whose properties combine the desired properties of each component. Of particular importance is the control of thermal, rheological, cohesive and adhesive properties as well as solvent resistance of materials. Such properties dictate the end application of material and limit the use of a material in challenging environments. By the addition of a linking agent which has the ability to interact with a material at two sites it is possible to influence these properties to a degree; examples of this can be found in JP59212832 or WO0158230. However since the interactions from such agents are confined to two dimensions using this approach the magnitude of the change in properties is limited. Also, the examples are limited to photo activation which precludes their use in many applications where the application of UV light is prevented, either because of sample stability, by ease of irradiation or by film thickness/composition.
By creating a 3-dimensional network on or within a material via the addition of a second chemical agent which is capable of forming strong interactions (either physically or chemically) it is possible to produce composites possessing hybrid properties and/or enhanced function. Such materials find application in a wide variety of industries, including for instance the medical, chemical, hygiene, aeronautical, automotive, computing, and consumer product industries, for example as adhesives, composite matrix materials (carbon fibre, Kevlar, etc) and coatings. They are frequently used as components which are critical for the successful function of a particular chemical product or device, or as chemical agents having an increased efficacy for a specific purpose.
There is therefore a continuing need to develop improved agents which can be used to form such three-dimensional networks, which can be used with a wide variety of substrates and materials, which offer safe handling in a production environment, and which possess curing conditions that are applicable for the market.